Dating My Celeb Crush
by rogan21trory
Summary: Sequel to 'Meeting My Celeb Crush'. Hey no one ever said this dating thing was easy, but they'll make it. Right? Guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. Spending Some Quality Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP, not me.

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay with the sequel but the summer's getting pretty busy. I promise to try to have at least two chapters done a week, since I know how it feels to wait forever for an update. Even though I won't be able to update this one as frequently as the other, I promise I will be finished by the end of summer.

If you all remember, you voted on whether you wanted it to be Java Junkie or BalconyBuddy in the last story and BalconyBuddy won. Some of you were probably wondering why I had asked since I really didn't do anything with it. Well here it is, or the beginnings of it at least.

Anyways, I hope this lives up to expectations. On with the story.

**Dating My Celeb Crush**

**Prologue**

**Chapter One: Spending Some Quality Time**

When we last left off Rory and Logan had finally gotten the chance to get together. All is well in their world, as they are no longer just pretending to be a couple in love at the photo shoot, but are a couple in love. Even if they don't know it yet.

Lorelai had also just made some drastic changes in her love life. After spending a day with Chris and GiGi, she realized everything that was lacking in her relationship with Luke. So, after a tearful confrontation, the relationship between the coffee-drinker and the coffee-giver is no longer romantic. They both, however, saw it coming and were able to remain friends.

Rory and Lorelai both start this story with new beginnings on the horizon.

The horizon has never looked better.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rory and Logan walked over to the buffet table looking happier than they had in a long time. This happiness seemed to blind them from the grins on the faces of their three friends; grins that would usually raise suspicions.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I believe Marco called for a half hour break, about twenty minutes ago. Where, pray-tell, have you two been?" Finn raised an eyebrow and made a face showing the two that they weren't getting anywhere without supplying an explanation for their whereabouts.

In an uncharacteristic move, Rory spoke up before Logan could. "It's all quite simple really. Logan pulled me into the dressing room, we kissed, we talked, established our relationship, and then we kissed some more. Not much to tell. But I assume you all knew that already from your positions at the door."

Logan smirked at his girlfriend's assertiveness and the three shocked expressions of his friends. It was something he wouldn't have expected, but that just made him like her so much more.

Who knew that there was such a tough interior under that Bambi-like exterior?

Three stunned faces turned to Logan for confirmation. The smirk on his face only grew as glanced at Rory before looking back to his friends. "I think my _girlfriend_ said it best. But, if you need a play-by-play I think you guys can dig deep into your memories and recall what happened. I know that not even Finn has killed so many brain cells yet that he would forget something that happened ten minutes ago." Steph and Colin looked very satisified at his response, like they had something to do with Rory and Logan getting together. They didn't deny listening at the door, but Finn, the loveable aussie, just wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I'll have you know that we did no such thing! Listening at the door is an extremely immature thing to do Logan, and I for one am truly offended that you would think so low of me. And another thing, are you suggesting that I drink too much? That's. Just. Blasphemy!" Finn continued to mumble under his breath, much to the amusement to his friends.

While Finn was occupied for the moment, Colin felt good enough to leave him alone to congratulate Logan for finally getting the girl. It would be nice not to have him moping around all the time when Leigh Hayden was with a new guy, or when Rory would turn him down, yet again. You see, Colin believed he would benefit as much from this relationship as would Logan. He saw nothing but good things coming.

Steph, on the other hand, took this time to pull Rory away from Logan's side long enough to get the dirt, or to try to. Now that Logan had a girlfriend that wasn't with him for his money and could hold an intelligent conversation, she fully intended to use it to her advantage.

"So tell me, is Logan as good of a kisser as they all say?" Steph couldn't contain the question any longer.

Rory laughed at first, then, seeing the expectant look on Steph's face, her full laugh turned to an awkward chuckle complete with her signature blush. "He's...um...it's...I'm not doing this."

Steph wouldn't do with that answer, or lack of one, so for the rest of the break she tried to break Rory. Much like Finn, Steph wasn't going down without a fight. Logan spent the rest of the time with Colin trying to tame a now very aggravated Finn. When the Australian realized no one was listening but the voices in his head caused the massive amounts of alcohol he had consumed earlier, he threw his own little temper tantrum to gain his friend's attention. Needless to say, it worked.

The rest of the week was much the same as the beginning of the week was, with a few exceptions. Rory and Logan were now attached at the hip, trying to make the most of their time together in the romantic city between photo sessions. Steph was still on Rory's case, but it looked like Rory didn't only remain tight-lipped with reporters. The buffet table still didn't seem the have enough food to feed both Colin and Finn, and the two were able to find something to fight about at every meal.

It's always nice to see that some things never change.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Back state-side in Stars Hollow, a newly single Lorelai was confused with what to do with her newly-single status. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with the ending of her relationship with Luke, since they both agreed that it was the right thing to do. She just didn't know what to do now.

Normally she would have watched, or mocked, whatever was on TV that night while waiting for Luke to get home. But now that she no longer had someone to wait for, she didn't know what to do with herself. She could call Sookie, but she was probably busy with her two kids and Lorelai didn't want to interrupt their family time.

There was always her tried and true stand-by, Chris. No matter what was going on in his or her life, he would drop everything to be with her. If she was totally honest with herself, which she rarely was, she would pony up to the more-than-friendly feelings she'd been starting to have for Chris lately. Not that he was the reason she ended things with Luke. But she had been feeling more for Chris than she had for Luke lately and it just wasn't fair to Luke, or herself, anymore.

If she was ready to admit it to herself, which she wasn't, she would acknowledge that she thought that their time had finally come. All of their chances before just hadn't been at the right time. They both weren't ready, then she wasn't ready, then he wasn't ready, then he was but Sherry got pregnant. This time, there wasn't anything standing in the way.

But she wasn't going to admit that to herself just yet. In a true Gilmore fashion, she had to wallow. However, after spending the day wasting away in romantic movies and chocolate she was extremley bored and ready to get out of the house.

Gnawing her lip and practically willing the phone to ring, Lorelai was beginning to lose all hope. Until..._ring_. It looked like she did have friends after all.

_Ring._

Practically pouncing on the phone she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Lor..."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

I hope you guys like it. As always if you don't review I won't know what you think.

So please, please, please REVIEW. The more you review, the faster I write.

Thanks to all those who reviewed 'Meeting My Celeb Crush', you guys really kept me going.


	2. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to ASP as does everything Gilmore Girls.

**Dating My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 2: Coming Home**

The shoot was finally over. Rory and Logan were returning back to the real world that day. Neither were sure how they were going to handel bridging the gap between Rory's life as a Yale student and Rory's life as Leigh Hayden.

But hey, they always welcome a challenge.

Back over in the states Lorelai was beginning to think that she had mind powers. Now before you dismiss the thought remember at the end of the last chapter her practically willing the phone to ring, and it did. Now just who was on the other line?

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_"Hey Lor..."_

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. She may have changed her Gilmore ways temporarily by stepping up and facing Luke, she had ditched her new way of life just as quickly as she had picked it up. And now Christopher, the new source of all of her confusion, was on the other line. What to do, what to do?

"Lor, hello? You there?"

Crap! She had forgotten that he was still on the line. Think, think.

"Oh, yeah, um...hey." Oh smooth. Sense when did the self-proclaimed Queen of Talking become a bumbling mess?

"You okay? Rory will be home tomorrow if that's what you are worried about. You sound kind of dazed? Are you sure everything's fine?"

Oh good he's given her an opening. He'll never have to know that she was just thinking about her feelings for him.

"Oh, uh, yeah you know it's been a week and we haven't really been able to have any of our famous talks. I miss her, I guess I need some Rory-time."

After that sentence Chris felt relieved. She took the bait, she wouldn't have to know Chris' feelings for her until she was ready to admit her feelings for him to herself. You see, Chris wasn't stupid. Just like Lorelai he realized that this was finally their time to be together. He would have to wait it out for her to adjust to the idea. One never can force a Gilmore to do anything they don't want to.

"Well, I may not be Rory, but I can keep up with you in a movie night. If you want I could head over. GiGi's nanny has the night off so she would have to come to, but her bedtime is pretty soon anyways-"

Lorelai cut him off before he could finish, "That sounds perfect Chris. If you want to stop and get the snacks, I've got the movies and I'll make up Rory's bed for GiGi."

"Sounds perfect Lor. We'll be there soon."

"See you."

And just before she hung up the phone she heard him say.

"Remember I'm always here for you. You can call anytime."

"I know, and thanks."

"Be there in an hour." And with that he hung up.

So, just as before the phone rang Lorelai was sitting on the couch, staring at the phone, biting her lip, and comtemplating her feelings for Chris. However, at the mention of his name she shot out of her seat and was on her way to rent movies.

Walking out the door Lorelai realized that this was the way to do it. They weren't going to rush it this time. Chris had similar thoughts buckling GiGi into her car seat.

If they were going to do it right and make it last they were going to integrate the other into their lives slowly. Get used to the new adjustment. They were going to make it work.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sneaky.

Cunning.

Secretive.

Three things that Rory Gilmore wasn't but Leigh Hayden was. She was going to use those traits to her full advantage. Now that the public would see Logan in the photo shoot she had a minimum amount of time in which to release her secret in the way she wanted it released.

Well that or hide her secret. That generally was the Rory pattern, hiding from things that would only complicate her life.

But for some reason, looking into Logan's eyes at the airport, she felt an extremely cheesy feeling come over her. She wanted to make this work, and she was beginning to understand what everybody said about love. That you would be willing to do anything to be with the person. And here she was, basically getting ready to hand over her freedom to be with him. He was worth it.

Not that she was in love with him. It was too soon for that, but she could see herself loving him. After her last relationship mishap, she was going to do this one right. She could already tell Logan was different from Tristan and that was all the reason to like him more. He showed more feeling towards her in the week than Tristan did in their whole relationship. Well that's not completely true. In the beginning of the their relationship he really loved her, but towards the end it was all about keeping Rory around to heighten his own stardom.

Or so she thought.

But it was obivious to anyone who was witnessing Rory and Logan's goodbye at the airport that they weren't just using each other. The couple was taking different flights home and even though they would only be apart during the flight and their planes would be touching own in Hartford at the same time they hadn't been apart this long since they had gotten together.

Locked in a tight embrace they only broke apart when they both received phone calls telling them their planes were ready. It was too risky to fly home together, Rory wasn't quite ready to let her secret out just yet.

With one last deep kiss, they two started walking away from each other only breaking contact when they fingertips could no longer reach others.

On the flight home Logan was drilled by Colin and Finn about why monogamy was better than his playboy ways. They still couldn't quite grasp the concept of being with just one person. Steph sat in the corner rolling her eyes and wishing she had taken up on Rory's offer to fly home with her.

Meanwhile on Rory's plane she was busy plotting. Channeling her inner-Lorelai she formulated a plan that would stick it to Tristan and tastefully reveil her secret. However, unlike all of Lorelai's plans to get Tristan, this one didn't leave the possibility of her ending up in jail.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chris and Lorelai felt like teenagers again. They hadn't had this much fun, since, well they were teenagers. And as they fell asleep on the low from their sugar-highs they both had content smiles on their faces that hadn't been there in the longest time.

For once, everything felt right between them. They both felt like they had finally come home.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

At the Hartford airport Rory and Logan were meeting up again passionately making out as though they hadn't seen each other for weeks. Everything felt right between them too.

But little did they know another arrogant blond with tousled hair and smirk was getting off a plane at the opposite side of the airport. Coming home to correct some past mistakes.

-----------------------------------------

This chapter was more of a filler to help make the transition from Italy to Yale.

REVIEW it helps my self-esteem and makes me write faster (wink). So please review (pout).


	3. Nothing Like Good Old Fashioned Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP...not me.

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I'm afraid my muse took temporary leave of absence. I would apologize several times over but I know that's not what you want, so on to the main event.

**Dating My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 3: Nothing Like Good, Old Fashioned Plotting**

Mitchum Huntzberger hurried into the lobby of the Hayden Law Firm office building and onto the elevator. Normally, one wouldn't see a man like Mitchum hurrying towards anything. His usual motto was "I am not late; everyone else is simply early." However, this wasn't any normal meeting; today he and Chris were furthering their plans to get Rory and Logan together…I mean how to get Rory to rub off on Logan, so that he becomes as serious as she is about taking over the family business. Yeah, that's it.

Stepping on the elevator, Mitchum was already making a mental list of all the possible ways they could get Rory and Logan to "accidentally" meet up again. There were society parties, classes, the newsroom, and countless other places to push them together at, but before he could think of them all the elevator chime went off and Mitchum hurried across into Chris' office to let the secretary know he was there. He only had to wait a few minutes until he was asked to come in.

Chris was just hanging up the phone as his friend came through the door.

"Hey, come on in and sit down. I've got some great news for you. It seems that Logan did more that just watch a photo shoot this past week."

Mitchum raised an eyebrow, half out of surprise and annoyance. That was a very open ended sentence, and tended to lean towards the more disastrous outcome where Logan was concerned.

Chris couldn't wait to break the news to Mitchum. Rory's stylist on the shoot, conveniently also Chris's personal shopper (it's not his fault he's shopping impaired, he's a guy), had just spilled all the behind-the-scenes gossip as to what happened on the set.

"It looks like your son has a talent no one ever saw coming." Chris took this opportunity to slide the negatives across the desk to Mitchum. "It looks like he's the new face of the Versace campaign. And not just that, but turns out my daughter and your son were rarely seen apart throughout the entire week."

"Well, well. Looks like that mental list I made on the elevator won't be needed after all."

Mitchum and Chris spent the rest of their meeting making what they called "Plans B, C, D, and E". You know, just in case their kids couldn't keep themselves together on their own.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The possibilities were endless. The way Rory and Lorelai saw it, there were several ways they could go about doing it. Although a few of their ideas had a high probability of landing them in jail, and when I say a few I mean a vast majority. This was Lorelai we're dealing with, after all.

"C'mon Mom, can't you be serious for two seconds? I want a way to let the world know my secret, and screw Tristan over. But I don't want to get screwed over in the process too!"

"Okay, okay. Serious, serious. Let me think." Lorelai paused thoughtfully while Rory watched in suspense. "Nope, I've got nothing. I'm still convinced that spray painting a billboard in the middle of the night will get you the most attention."

"Yes it will. But we've already gone over this. Four times to be in fact, so I'm going to break it down for you. That. Will. Get. Me. The. _Wrong._ Kind. Of. Attention."

"So breaking, entering and vandalism are all out too?" Lorelai asked with the patent Gilmore Girl pout on her face. She had just bought a pair of really cute black boots that would be absolutely perfect for the kind of covert ops she was planning.

"You know, I could always do it in my Vanity Fair interview coming up. They said they wanted a lot of the article to be based around my childhood and growing up and how I got to where I am now. It would seem very natural that I would tell them about this. Plus it would be a fabulous way to expose Tristan for the piece of dirt he really is, without it seeming like that's what I set out to do in the first place."

As Lorelai considered the idea, you could see where she really thought it would be best, even though she was disappointed. Where the hell was she going to wear those boots now?

"I guess", she reluctantly replied.

"Good." And with that Rory continued bouncing on the sofa, because of the anticipation or the six cups of coffee she had in an hour, one really couldn't be sure.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing that they called the three P's: planning, plotting, and practicing their evil laughs.

Ah, yes. In the next two days Rory would, yes, lose some of her freedoms, but letting all of this out would make her life a lot easier. She couldn't wait.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Later that afternoon Rory had returned back to Yale, and was currently walking arm and arm with her wonderful boyfriend. What made him so wonderful you might ask? It could be his good looks, his personality, a slue of things really. But right now it was the fact that he had just bought her the largest cup of coffee at the coffee cart. Oh, and the fact that they were still in the "honeymoon phase" of their relationship, meaning that they were still acting all lovey-dovey. While this was out of character for both of them, at the moment they were perfectly content with it.

"You know, if all it takes to keep you happy is a cup of coffee, this whole relationship thing is going to be a lot easier than I thought." Logan punctuated his sentence with a kiss on Rory's nose.

_Aw, aren't they cute?_

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Huntzberger, but to be truly happy I need coffee _and_ books. That's just how it is. If you can't handle it, then we should probably end this right here and now." Rory looked up at him through her eyelashes, barely able to keep a straight face.

"Not a chance", Logan growled, smothering her giggles with a passionate kiss.

Coming up for air Logan asked, "So what's on the agenda for tonight? Dinner, perhaps, with your extremely sexy, witty, intelligent boyfriend, with a good chance of his three puppy-dog friends tagging along? You know you want to."

"Hmm, you mean dinner with my boyfriend, his huge ego, and _our_ three puppy-dog friends? Well, I just don't know I can. I have to have 'roommate time' with Paris, and I don't think I can miss that. It's highly important, you know? Terrance said so, especially now that she's in this undefined relationship with Doyle." Rory was joking for the most part. She really would do anything to get out of her daily scheduled 'roommate time' but Paris was really hurting from her relationship mess with Doyle. It was Rory's duty as the best friend to cheer her up, even if Paris didn't think she needed to be.

"Ha ha, very funny. Why don't you take Paris along with us? I'm sure Finn would be able to cheer her up. Do you not remember his rendition of _Passion of the Christ_? I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't be cheered up by that?"

By this time they had approached Rory's door. "Give me an hour. I'll talk to her, but I can't promise you anything."

Satisfied for the time being, Logan left after a kiss, and promised that he would be back in an hour Gilmore time. (Meaning, of course, about an hour and fifteen minutes.)

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rory couldn't help but smile blissfully as she closed the door behind her. Unfortunately for her, the smile didn't last long. About two seconds in fact.

"Wipe that smile off you face Gilmore." Okay, it looks like Paris was a little worse than Rory had imagined. This could be harder than she had originally thought.

"Hey, Paris," Rory said, slightly uneasily. "Look, are you really set on our 'roommate time' tonight? 'Cause I was wondering…"

"No. Absolutely not." Paris cut her off before Rory could even finish her thought.

"Come on Paris, it will be fun. Logan invited you along with all of us tonight. When was the last time you went out and really had some fun? Actually, don't answer that, because I know when it was. It was the summer before freshmen year of college when you and I toured Europe. I will not take no for an answer."

"Come on, Rory," Paris whined. Yes, whined. Hard to believe, I know. "Colin and Finn are like Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber. Please don't make me sit through that, because trust me, someone will die. And that someone will not be me. Krav Maga, baby, Krav Maga."

"Nope, Paris you're going. We now have," Rory looked at her watch, "forty-five minutes." By this time Rory was on her way into her room to change. "And wear your light green v-neck sweater, it lengthens your neck and makes your eyes pop out." Before closing her door, she added, "Look at it this way. Wouldn't going out with Logan and his friends, of all people who make that vein in Doyle's head pop out, really stick it to him?"

Paris didn't need to hear anymore, for she was already changing her top and pulling Rory's black boots out of the kitchen cabinet. How they got there no one knows, but they never failed in making someone's legs look a mile long. Oh boy, Doyle's eyes would pop out of his head, and she couldn't wait.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Rory, Logan, Finn, Paris, Steph, and Colin all sat around the table at the China Palace, eating, drinking, and just all around having a good time. Even Paris had to admit that when you just let yourself go, having a good time was possible. She even admitted that hanging out with Logan's friends made her realize that they weren't _complete_ idiots.

-- -- -- -- --

The six of them were so wrapped up in the food and jokes, as well as making sure Finn didn't break anything, that they never noticed a pair of deep blue eyes watching their every move. These same blue eyes belonged to a face with tousled blond hair.

He came back with every intention of correcting his past mistakes, and nothing would stop him from doing just that. This new boyfriend of hers was just a road block. He would make her see that they were really meant to be together. His screw-ups aside, they were the perfect couple.

-- -- -- -- -- --

I'm sorry, so sorry. I can't believe how long it took me to update, but I've been super busy. I promise that it won't take me this long again.

You know the drill, please, please, please review. Reading reviews makes my muse happy, and when may muse is happy it likes to write.

Please Review. Please.


	4. Read All About It

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP...not me.

**Dating My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 4: Read All About It**

She just couldn't think. Rory had been sitting at her desk at the Yale Daily News for three hours now. It didn't matter that the story she had been working on probably had her best lead in this year, she just couldn't think. Known for overly analyzing everything, Rory had been mapping out her interview with Vanity Fair that was in two days. Everything had to be perfect.

At some point during her contemplating, Rory had failed to miss Logan come in. He had been sitting there for a good five minutes just staring and was starting to feel slightly neglected. Granted Rory was a different breed of women than he usually dated, but still how could anyone ignore a person blatantly staring at them for a good…six minutes now. It just wasn't right. What could possibly be going on in that pretty head of hers?

Deciding that he'd had enough of being ignored, but still wanting to have fun he snuck up behind her. I mean really, what was Logan Huntzberger if not a pankster. Sneaking up behind her he held his hands about an inch above her shoulders and placing his mouth next to her ear, simultaneously dropped his hands and blew in her ear.

Needless to say Logan wasn't disappointed in her reaction. If her scream hadn't attracted everyone in the newsroom, Logan's had when Rory jumped in her seat and her head collided with his jaw. Yeah, that felt good.

"If I didn't appreciate being woken up from my procrastinating daydream I would hit you right now." While Rory's voice held promise of her threat her eyes twinkled with amusement. She had a feeling dating Logan would never get boring, even if that did mean getting scared out of her wits.

"Trust me; if I had known you would have reacted like that, I wouldn't have done it." Logan responding, still rubbing his sore jaw, believe me, if he had expected that he would have gotten hurt, he never would have done it.

"Serves you right" Rory looked up at him with a smirk as she packed her bag. It was clear she wasn't getting any work done today, and while Logan made an appearance at the News Room, that's all it was: an appearance. The day he truly came in to accomplish work was the day Rory died her hair blonde and became a rap video vixen.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. But still when was the last time, no counting when he had the flu for five days and finished seven articles because he could leave the couch, did he willingly write an article?

That's right, you can't remember. That's how long ago it was.

"Alright Logan, I'm sorry my reaction, brought on by you scaring me, came back to bite you in the ass. All better now?" With that Rory leaned up and placed a kiss under his chin.

"I think you missed a spot." Logan pointed a little higher, and Rory kissed him on the tip of his chin. This pattern continued on until Rory was "kissing it all better" with her tongue half-way down his throat.

He was happy, she was happy, that was until Doyle's screech broken them out of their kiss. "Paris I told you a thousand times, I don't think our relationship needs a label! You know, if it ain't broke don't fix it." Just as those words left his mouth he had to duck for cover. Turns out Paris wasn't feeling that forgiving today, ergo the brass paperweight flying at his head. Those were followed by the lamp for her desk, and her biology and chemistry textbooks, along with a myriad of other assorted, heavy, objects from her desk.

"What do you say we leave this crazy-ness for possibly more crazy-ness, but with the promise of fewer heavy flying objects? We can go to the pub, c'mon I'm sure you're hungry. All that daydreaming is tough work." Logan whispered this request against her lips with a smirk as he dove in for another kiss.

After breaking away from him and skillfully moving them before they were hit by a stray stapler that Paris had blindly through, Rory pretended to complete his offer. "Well, I suppose. And does this offer come with a side order of Colin and Finn?" Rory smiled up at him, deciding to ignore the teasing tone in his voice when he added in the daydreaming part.

"Aw, Ace you wound me. You should know by now that anything with me will almost always include those two. I'm sure that even if we wanted to hide from them, we wouldn't be able to. Besides it's three-o-clock on a Monday, where else do you think the boys would be?"

And with that the two left for a surprisingly mellow night. Although that was mostly because Finn had found a pretty red head to take home, and Colin had left early after Stephanie had shown up with a guy from the football team. Yet, he swore that wasn't the reason.

Now who's in denial?

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Goodness she felt uncomfortable. Granted she was sitting in a very comfy chair, with a cup of steaming coffee, in her comfy yet stylish jeans, but jeeze did she feel uncomfortable.

But really it's totally understandable. She was sitting in the Vanity Fair interview room, waiting for journalist Jenny Harper. Rory had already taken the pictures for the spread earlier in the day, so she wouldn't have to rush through her story. So far the day had gone very well, now if only Jenny would get here so she could get this over with and stop being so darn uncomfortable.

As she finished that thought a frazzled raven haired, young 20-something ran through the door. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You would not believe the line at Starbucks, not that's a good excuse to be late but I'm an addict. Did I mention that I'm sorry?"

Rory chuckled, she could relate. "Absolutely no problem, we finished shooting early so it's no big deal. And from one fellow addict to another, I would have done the same thing."

With that the interview started off on a great foot, Rory told Jenny all about her raise to fame and her duel life as Rory Gilmore and Leigh Hayden. And so the story goes:

_Fifteen-year-old Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore-Hayden was running late. She was running very, very late. She was visiting her father in California and while she had been coming to see her father here for a little over ten years, the lay of the land was still unfamiliar. Maybe it was because her father just moved into a bigger house in the Hills, whatever it was it was making her very late. It definitely wasn't the fact that she had to wait behind Cameron Diaz in line at Starbucks, making her drool for a good five minutes while the barista was trying to get her attention. Nope, that wasn't it at all._

_Anyways where were we? Ah, yes. So she had finally made it to her father's office building. Man, was this place intimidating. Maybe it was the fact that is was a thirty-story skyscraper, or maybe it was her grandfather's words in the back of her head "_On day all of this will be yours._" Whatever it was, she hoped by the time it was her turn she would get over it._

_Battling the paparazzi and making her way into the lobby, she hoped he wouldn't be too mad. Actually she really hoped that he was still in meetings, but the man was annoyingly punctual and boy was she glad she didn't inherit that gene. So, as expected there he was, sitting in a wing-back leather chair, in front of the reception desk, staring at his watch. Oops._

_Without looking up he said, "You're late."_

"_Sorry daddy. How did you know it was me and not someone else?"_

"_No one else carries the distinct scent of coffee with them wherever they go. Well your mother does as well, but seeing as how she's across the country, it was pretty easy to count her out, leaving only you."_

"_Sorry daddy." Repetitive, yes, but what else was she supposed to say?_

"_It's okay; we just have to battle the cameras out there to get to the restaurant. I've pushed our reservation back, but I sent my driver home for dinner, so we'll have to walk. Hopefully we aren't followed too badly."_

"It was during that walk that the photo was taken of me that Tommy Hilfiger saw and started my modeling career. People saw the man I was with, meaning my father, and assumed that I went by the last name Hayden. I rolled with that and made my 'stage name' so to speak Leigh Hayden. The real trouble came when I went back to school. I was lucky somewhat that a lot of the kids still treated me the same, and no one really spoke ill of me, or went around telling people who I really was. Nobody really took advantage of me either. That is until Tristan DuGrey came along."

Before she started the next chapter of her life Rory took a deep breath. She was ready to tell her story, really she was, didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less.

_Everything had been going good for the first good three-quarters of our relationship. I wouldn't say he was using me that time, at all. We really were a couple in love, as in love as a high school couple can be. It was after he was noticed by the _Seven Pine Drive _casting director took notice in him that everything changed. Suddenly it was all about how many public appearances I could make with him, and if dying his hair a darker shade of blond would make him more appealing to a larger crowd of people._

_Through all of this we were able to maintain a semi-strong relationship. He was in South Carolina filming and I was in Connecticut at Yale, but we somehow made it work. At least I thought we were making it work._

_The whole thing ended badly. He had cheated on me with an extra from the show. I can't really comment on everything that happened, because I really don't know. I'm not even sure if he cheated on me, but I found it just a little suspicious that they were engaged not even three weeks after we broke up._

"In retrospect I feel like that could be one of the best things that has happened to me. Before I was living in a really sheltered world, my parents and grandparents has used their power to make sure that no one in the industry hurt me. I will be forever grateful for that but also slightly resentful because until the break up with Tristan I was living, essentially, in a bubble. When Tristan broke my bubble, he opened my eyes to the real world and while I'm still angry with him for how it ended, and I don't think we could even be friends again, I want to thank him for opening up my eyes."

"And that brings us to where I am now. I'm actually dating someone else and I'm really happy." At this Jenny looked up, slightly unsure if she was supposed to write or not, with Rory's affirmative nod she started scribbling again. "We've actually been friends for about a year and a half now, something that was probably a mistake in my relationship with Tristan - that we weren't friends first. But actually, we had both, unknowingly, had crushes on each other for quite awhile now, and he pulled through for me in the clutch and we hit things off from there."

Jenny looked up and interjected, "When you say he 'pulled through for you in the clutch' what happened that had him helping you and made you two get together?"

"Well he was at my last photo shoot and when the male model flaked out he was pulled in, and everything just went on from there. Somewhere during the course of the shooting we realized how much we liked each other, and now we're dating."

They finished up with the last few details of the interview, and Jenny informed her that the article would air in the next issue of the magazine, hitting newsstands in roughly four weeks. Perfect considering her new campaign would be revealed in five weeks.

Yes, perfect. Could it be that all of this was too perfect?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So you see, I'm not really with Rory for love or anything. I'm just in it for the ride, you know? What guy doesn't want to date Leigh Hayden? And she's not just Leigh Hayden, she's Rory Gilmore, talk about coming from a huge fortune."

"Well thank you for your time Mr. Huntzberger. Your article will air in the next edition of People, you should be able to see it on newsstands in two weeks."

"And thank you."

With that the blond hung up the phone, his blue eyes sparkling with glee. Before being given this idea he really thought that winning her back would be hard. Now?…not so much.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Oh No! What's going to happen?! My muse has come back and the new chapter should be up soon. I tried to make this chapter long to compensate the wait. I AM SUPER SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER.

Please, please review. It makes me and my muse feel good.


	5. Dinner, Dancing, Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP...not me.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been applying to colleges and all that stress left me barely any time. I'm sorry. But I need to correct an error for the previous chapter. I said that one article was going to come out in 4 weeks and the other in 2 weeks, my mistake, they are both going to come out in 4 weeks.

**Dating My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 5: Dinner, Dancing, and Fights**

"Got a hot date tonight Paris?" Finn essentially yelled has he threw open the door to Rory's dorm with Logan, Colin, and Steph in tow.

"Stuff it Finn."

"Mmm. Someone's not a happy camper."

"Do you have a purpose here Finn?" By this time it was evident that Finn had just wanted to harass Paris, who was definitely not going out, and not in the mood to be messed with.

"Well of course, we three gallant fellows-" Finn's sentence was interrupted by a cough from Steph. "-and of course this lovely lady here have come to take the fabulous Rory and her fantastic roommate, yourself of course, out to dinner."

"Fat chance Finn. I'm on my way to the library. I have a biology test coming up."

"Paris, I'm in you biology class. The next test coming up is in a month, at least!" Steph spoke up. She needed the girl to guy ratio to be even so the boys couldn't out vote her…again.

"Yeah Paris, you have to come. Have to, have to, have to." Rory had made her way out of her room, giving Logan a greeting kiss and using her bambi eyes to get what she wanted from Paris. Unfortunately Paris had grown immune to them by their senior year of high school.

"Paris, didn't your mother teach you that seating at a table should always be balanced, an equal number of men and women?"

"I tend to take things my mother says with a grain of salt." With that final remark she stormed out, heavy book bag and all.

"She still hasn't made up with Doyle yet, has she Ace?" Logan smiled down at Rory, kissed her on the forehead and led her outside towards the waiting Escalade.

Throwing his arms around Colin and Steph, Finn exclaimed, "Well that's her problem! The Sheila hasn't been laid in quite some time. Remind me to offer my assistance to her next time we meet."

-- -- -- -- -- --

All through dinner Rory stayed cuddled into Logan's side with his arm tightly wrapped around her. The gang laughed and goofed off the whole time, acting a good ten years younger than they really were. It wasn't until Finn slipped a Whoopi Cushion under Colin's chair's cushion when he was in the bathroom that they decided to tone it down a bit.

While Logan and Rory were sharing hushed tones and chaste (maybe not completely) kisses, they were being observed by Colin, Finn and Steph.

"Look at him guys; have you ever seen him that happy? Like really and truly happy?" Finn posed the question and after the initial shock that had taken over them by their Australian friend asking such a deep question was soon taken over by contemplation when they really did try to remember a time when Logan had really been as happy as they were seeing him now.

As it turned out, none of them could think of a time before the present. Sure there were their vacations and LDB functions, but that was content. This, right now, was blissfully happy.

Unknown to them was an angry blond, sitting in the corner and also observing the happy couple. He didn't find it as "pretty a picture" as they did.

When the group finally paid the check with the decision to go out to the new club that had opened up earlier that month, the angry blond threw money on the table and stormed off in the other direction. Instead of following them to the club, he was heading towards the campus of Yale University. He had some people to visit.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Word had seemed to spread around campus about the rage with the name of Paris Gellar. As she stomped back to her dorm, grumbling about idiots not knowing that libraries were supposed to be quiet, is was something akin to Moses parting the Red Sea. Students made a clear path for her, letting her pass right through the middle of the masses.

One voice, however, was able to stop her dead in her tracks.

"Hello Paris."

She knew that voice. That voice was the stem of all problems in high school, and a majority of her time spent in college. She thought she was finally rid of the voice. It was attached to probably the biggest toolbox known to mankind.

"Jackass," she greeted, going right back into the depths of her bag in an attempt to find her keys.

"Friendly as ever Paris. It's nice to see some things never change."

"Why don't you take your cheating ass back to the Carolinas with your extra fiancée and leave all us all alone."

"Ouch Paris, that hurt," he returned, grabbing his chest and making a show of her hurtful words. Chances are her words hadn't even been processed. If it wasn't something he wanted to hear, it simply went in one ear and out the other.

"You used that same line and move in high school Tristan. Try something new for once. Actually no, don't. Because that would mean that you would be staying around to try something new, and that just won't do." Now she had found her keys and was trying to slam her door shut, because it was obvious that he wasn't going to accept any of her "conversation enders".

"I didn't come here to fight. I will if I have to, but I wanted to explain everything to you and Rory. I'm trying to correct everything that I've done wrong."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this right now, but it's too late to apologize." Under her breath Paris swore that would be her first, as well as last, pop culture reference.

"Please Paris. Ten minutes is all I ask for. After that you can throw me out. Just ten minutes." Paris gave in, and opened the door enough for him to come in. Tristan never did take "no" very well.

Looking down at her watch Paris didn't even acknowledge him after he was in the door, "You have ten minutes. Go."

"I just want to start with I never meant to hurt Rory."

"Nine minutes and 40 seconds."

"It all started after an interview with Rolling Stone. A lot of it was based on my relationship with Rory and how we've been together for so long, you know. At first it made me really insecure because it was then that I realized that I really truly was in love with her." At this Paris snorted. "It's true. It all made me scared because I had never felt those feelings before. I was the King of Chilton, and now I was madly in love. Then this triggered me missing her. I felt that I needed her to reinforce my feelings, then she wasn't there and that's where all the trouble started."

"Seven minutes."

"That night was my buddy's birthday party. It was the usual party, just like the ones back in high school, lots of liquor and women. I guess I had too much to drink and there was an extra there who had been hitting on me on set. The booze mixed with my all-over-the-place feelings, plus this girl was baring a striking resemblance to Rory."

"I've seen this girl, she's bleach blonde, and you have six minutes."

"She wasn't always bleached blonde. Anyways, I had one stupid, stupid night. In the process of my trying to forget it, and strengthen my relationship with Rory she came to me and told me she was pregnant."

"Likely story, you have four minutes."

"You know the society that we grew up in; it's a guy's duty to propose if the girl is pregnant. Hence, my abrupt break up with Rory and speedy engagement. About a month and a half ago I found out she wasn't really pregnant. She was going to have us have a quickie wedding and then suddenly have a 'miscarriage' after the wedding. Thank god I found out before I actually went through with it."

"Wonderful sob story, you have one minute. Any last words?" Still looking down at her watch, Paris opened the door, ready to show him out.

"I still love Rory Paris. I'm not leaving here until I get Rory back. Mark my words." With this he quietly got up and left, but not before casting one meaningful look back.

That look shook Paris. She knew Tristan wasn't one to give up, but that look just said that he wasn't ever going to stop until Rory was back on his arm. Wanting to go to bed, Paris made a mental note that she would tell Rory in the morning and headed off to her room.

-- -- -- -- --

Today was the one time in her life that Rory was ever going to be a morning person. As soon as she heard the plopping of the magazines outside her door, she ran to it and scooped up Vanity Fair and People. While People was on top, she slid it right to the bottom, preferring to read Vanity Fair to see how she was portrayed. After reading, and rereading it and skimming the rest of the magazine she picked up her People. No doubt her mom would be calling later to talk about the latest scandal.

Before she could open the magazine a headline caught her attention, "_For Love or Money? Logan Huntzberger Speaks Up page 27_".

He hadn't told her about an interview, and what was that title all about? For Love or Money?

As she read the article she thought that some of these sentences didn't sound very Logan, but he owned People magazine so it was in all likeliness that this was him. And then she got to the sentence: _"So you see, I'm not really with Rory for love or anything. I'm just in it for the ride, you know? What guy doesn't want to date Leigh Hayden? And she's not just Leigh Hayden, she's Rory Gilmore. Talk about coming from a huge fortune."_

Without another thought she stormed out the door and towards the dorm room of one Logan Huntzberger, soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. Her scream had alerted Paris, who followed her out, thinking that she had to go Krav-Maga on someone's ass.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Logan was just paying the man at the coffee cart; he knew never to wake Rory this early in the morning without the biggest and strongest coffee from the kiosk.

Turns out Rory didn't need her morning pick-me-up. He found this out as she came storming over to him.

She threw something at him but he was too preoccupied with the angry face of his girlfriend to look. "You lying, no-good, Bastard! I believed that you were different! I told you my secret, before I ever leaked it! You're only with me for my money?! I thought you were different but you turned out to be just like every other guy. I HATE YOU LOGAN HUNTZBERGER! DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

Before he even had a chance to get a word in Rory had smacked him in the head and then grabbed Paris' arm and dragged her back towards their room. But not before Paris cast a way-ward, suspicious towards the blond man sitting on the bench with his face hidden behind a newspaper. Hadn't she just seen that head last night? Before she could dwell on it for any longer, Rory was practically ripping her arm out of the socket trying to get away from Logan.

Meanwhile Logan stood in awe as Colin picked up the magazine and pointed out the headline to Logan. Logan seemed to be broken out of his daze as he flipped to page 27. Reading the article, he now knew what Rory had been yelling about, but was still confused. He hadn't given this interview. One thing was for certain though: he had to get Rory back and the only way to do that was to find whoever wrote this and maim them. But not before he brought them to Rory and explained everything.

Caught up in his planning and cursing under his breath, he and Colin made their way back to their dorm. Unfortunately for him, he missed a very smug Tristan DuGrey folding up a newspaper and heading off towards the parking lot, whistling the whole way there.

-- -- -- -- -- --

I know I made you guys wait so long for this, but I have school off all this week and my college apps are in and I've been accepted (YAY) so I'm virtually stress free and I have a lot of free time.

Please review (I'm begging) they help me work.


	6. It'll Be 1 Week Till You Look At Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP…not me.

**Dating My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 6: It'll Be One Week Till You Look At Me**

He wasn't going to sulk. Huntzbergers do not sulk; they go out and get whatever they lost. That's what Mitchum had drilled into his head when his puppy ran away when he was five. And damn it if that puppy wasn't sleeping at the foot of his bed by the end of the next night.

What was Rory talking about? What article in People magazine? Sure, after Rory had stormed off Finn had thrust the discarded magazine into his face and he proceeded to skim the total B.S. article. The only contact he had ever had with People magazine was when Papa Huntzberger had forced him to come into the office for the official acquisition of the magazine.

So why would anyone ever stage that interview? The only people who knew Rory's alias were thrilled with their relationship, right?

With that thought swirling around his brain the Huntzberger heir stormed off towards his dormitory, determined to beg Rory to give him a second chance and to make someone pay.

He just had to figure out whom that someone was first.

-- -- -- -- --

Finn had been through a lot with Logan, to say the least. Being friends since diapers will usually have that outcome. But never had Finn seen Logan go through so many emotions in the span of 5 minutes. Hurt, confusion, anger, and a myriad of other emotions passed over the face that had been trained to remain neutral at all times since birth.

Regardless, he was up way too early and was much too sober to deal with any type of relationship drama. So as soon as he did something to correct the sun and the lack of alcohol in his system he would help out his best mate. Until then he'd phone Colin and give him the early shift. It had been proven many a time that Finn thought better in the later hours, with a drink in the system and another on hand. After all, how do you think he made all the brilliant decisions on which lovely red heads to bring home every night?

-- -- -- -- -- --

Colin did not appreciate being woken up by an angry Logan, however, after listening to his friend's furious rant and making promises that he would be around soon to help him out he was able to go back to sleep. That was until a sleep deprived and sober Australian made his way into Colin's dorm, complaining that it was Colin's shift, because it was obvious common knowledge that Finn didn't function in the morning hours.

Finn also threatened Colin that if he didn't remove his person from the bed and help their buddy in distress, that Finn would strip down and join Colin in the bed. The threat was not taken lightly because Finn had been known to do that just because, buddy in trouble or not…sober or not…dare or not, etc.

That was how Colin ended up on his best friend's couch, dizzy from all of his pacing and trying to make out the mumbled words Logan was sprouting. The blond was preparing a speech to win Rory back, or at leas some time to convince her that he had had nothing to do with that article.

There was so much more Colin could be doing with his time. Trying to woo Stephanie, for one, or catching up on his sleep. He would even pick writing that term paper he had been putting off if it meant getting himself out of the room. Before Colin could find a piece of paper and a pen to write a list of all the things he would rather be doing the object of his frustrations, Logan, stormed out of the room, presumably towards the object of HIS frustrations, Rory.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Logan pushed his way through the stares and the notorious slow walkers on his way over to Rory's dorm. Something obviously had to be done; he couldn't let her slip through his fingers like this, it just wasn't going to happen.

Across campus Rory was having similar thoughts, somewhat. She knew it was slightly irrational for her to just scream at him in the quad, throw the magazine then storm off without waiting for any explanation. And, honestly, she wanted to go talk to him, but she knew that she had to hold strong. She had gone all in with a trusted a boyfriend before and it didn't get her anywhere. She wasn't planning on doing that again.

So that's where she was, thinking on her couch gorging herself in a Ben & Jerry's and ignoring Paris telling her not to wallow, when the frantic knocking began. Not answering the door was a very tempting option; she absolutely did not want to leave her thoughts and ice cream. Besides, there were only two options as to who could be behind that door, someone wanting Leigh Hayden, and she was in no state to give them that, or Logan. She wasn't ready to face either of them.

"Gilmore! Answer the door! I've let you wallow long enough; you aren't going to achieve anything that way. Now stop being selfish, you think people only come her to see you? I have a life too!" That last sentence sounded like Paris was trying to convince herself more than Rory, but the ever compassionate Rory Gilmore realized that she was, in fact, being selfish not answering the door for her own petty reasons and proceeded to, slowly mind you, make her way off the couch.

"For goodness sake Gilmore, the oldies at the nursing home move faster than you," Paris all but bellowed as she slipped in front of Rory's efforts and opened the door, then proceeded to slam it shut again.

"Maybe you were right; answering the door isn't a good idea. I have a chemistry and political science test to study for, we don't need any visitors. Get that? No answering the door, my career as Surgeon General and the first female president depends on these tests." Confident that Rory wasn't going to keep moving to that door she stormed off and headed to her craft corner. Now that it was moved into her room she could make her crafts secretly at anytime that she liked, as long as she didn't use her hot glue gun. Rory could smell the melting glue a mile away.

No one could every say Paris didn't look after her friends, even if it was in her own backward, twisted way. And while Rory was thinking that, she also realized that Paris was trying to protect her from whatever was behind that door, and Rory had had enough of people protecting her. She put herself out there in her article; it was her turn to stand up for herself.

Swinging open the door Rory decided that after this she would let Paris protect her for as long as Paris was willing to.

"Rory before that door is slammed in my face again I should let you know that I am prepared to knock all day, as long as it takes." Logan's face and whole demeanor reeked of his desperation to talk to her, and like it was said before Rory was just too compassionate for her own well being and she opened the door a little further and let him in.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain, you didn't even give me a chance to get a word in before you stormed off. I think I should get that at least that much." Logan sat down on the armchair; head cradled in hands, and took a deep breath before he continued.

"I know that article looks bad. Believe me, I know. But you have to understand- after how long I've liked you, after how hard I worked to let you know that you could trust me, how could you think that I would betray you like that? I can't tell you who did it, or why they did, but you have to believe that I will use all of my power to find who they were and to restore your faith in me. Even if it means calling in Mitchum, I'll do whatever if takes, I just need you to believe me." Through that whole speech Logan had been looking her straight in the eyes but as soon it was over he gave her one last meaningful, pleading look and went back to cradling his head in his hands.

Rory looked at him, really looked at him. She had never seen him, or anyone for that matter, looking so broken, so desperate. Logan was a Huntzberger; they never begged or pleaded, and Logan specifically never asked for help, especially when it meant involving his father. As much as Logan respected the man, he just didn't have the father-son relationship they both wanted, but never were able to achieve. It would be a big deal for Logan to ask Mitchum for help, and he had just put himself all out there.

Still, Rory had to be strong.

She sighed, wondering how to begin. "I want to believe you, really I do. But it's just so hard for me. You know I've been hurt before, and deep down I know you'd never do that to me, but I've got to protect myself. Please tell me you can understand that." Logan nodded and mumbled a pitiful "yes". It looked like he was prepared for the worse.

"My brain is telling me to run, but my heart is telling me you give you the benefit of the doubt, and I've decided that I'm just going to have to go with my gut. Right now it's telling me a compromise would be best, and I'm not really sure how those work…but how about I give you a week?" Logan's head perked up at her last words, although he still looked confused. A week for what, exactly?

"I know it sounds harsh, but I feel like I have to do this, and I need you to understand. How about in one week, if you can get some answers to who was behind this…we'll go from there."

Logan thought for the briefest of moments, and for that moment Rory thought he was just going to storm out. She thought that he was thinking that if she couldn't just trust him then it was over. She didn't want it to be over, she just wanted to protect her heart; she honestly didn't think she could handle being hurt again.

"I promise you that in one week you will have no doubts about how I feel for you. I'll find out all the who's, what's, and whys. I think this is something you and I both need." Logan finished his sentence with a kiss that more than reinforced his words and one last look back as he walked out the door, and off to find the culprit to all this.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Thank you for all of your reviews, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. No excuses, life got in the way and that's that. Now I have the next chapter all planned out and partially written, so I can only say that the wait will not be as long for the next chapter. At the latest I feel like I can have it up in a week and a half, but I promise I'm shooting for a week.

As always reviews make me happy!


	7. Dun, Dun, Dun or Done, Done, Done?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…everything belongs to ASP, not me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…everything belongs to ASP, not me. Also anything to do with the TV Show Magnum P.I. or Tom Selleck...not mine.

**Dating My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 7: Dun, Dun, Dun or Done, Done, Done?**

Day one began as soon as the door clicked shut behind Logan.

Exhaling a deep sigh, Logan leaned back against the door and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the 'Welcome' mat in front of the door with his head in his hands. How was he going to figure this mess out in a week? He and Rory had worked too hard, and come too far for this to tear them apart now. Whatever, or whoever, was behind this, Logan was finally going to make good use of the Huntzberger name and uncover the truth, even if it meant asking big bad Papa Huntz. With the final affirmation of his resolve Logan pushed himself up off the ground, because really it's such an undignified place for a Huntzberger to be, and headed off to find Colin and Finn and begin his search. Colin might still be a little grumpy, but Finn would be in a good mood when he learned that he could finally wear his Tom Selleck Magnum P.I. moustache and tan suit.

Similarly on the other side of the door, Rory sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, protecting herself in her little ball. While she had the utmost confidence that Logan was innocent and that this was all one big scam, as hard as it was to believe, she did. She just couldn't allow herself to let something like this go, when she had given Tristan the benefit of the doubt, and he really had cheated on her.

Paris, who had not been listening at her door, really she hadn't, seemed to sense her roommate and best friend's distress came out to offer whatever she could. In an incredible uncanny moment for Paris, she kept her mouth shut and just sat down next to Rory, and adapted a seating position similar to her friends. Rory, who hadn't looked up or heard the door open, sensed the body next to her and shifted to lean her head on Paris' shoulder. The two were completely silent, both lost in their own thoughts, but Paris knew Rory wasn't quite ready to talk, so for now the fact that Paris was just _there_ was perfect. There would be plenty of time to talk.

Logan busted into his dorm with a fire lit under him, Colin and Finn also sensed that their friend was in no shape to talk, they also acknowledged he didn't need any alcohol right now, so handing a steaming cup of strong Colombian coffee the two sat across from him and awaited their marching orders.

Once he had downed his coffee, Logan relayed what happened when he talked to Rory to Colin and Finn, and both saw the fierce determination in his eyes, and knew that, that flame probably came from somewhere deep in his heart. Finn, who felt that this moment was far too serious, took this moment to put on his tan suit and put in place his moustache.

While Colin just verbally told Logan that he would be there to help no matter what Logan needed, Finn's way of communicating this was far more humorous. Finn came out of his room and slammed his body up tight to the wall with his hands put together as though he was holding a gun, his appearance a striking resemblance to the original Magnum. And so, with a chuckle at their far out Australian friend, Colin and Logan began figuring out how they were going to find the person who did this, but Finn was concentrated on the unfortunate fool's punishment.

Across campus Rory and Paris were in the same sitting position when another knock on the door was heard. Paris lifted herself up and answered the door, there appeared to be no one there until she looked down. There stood a vase overflowing with beautiful, full, white lilies with a small card peeking over the top. Rory snuck a look around Paris and, upon seeing her favorite flowers, reached around and picked them up. Opening up the card it read:

_Rory,_

_When you flash that dazzling smile, your beautiful blue eyes sparkle._

_I would never intentionally hurt you, that's something I've just got to tell you._

_Always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Her first thought was Logan, but dismissed the thought with a snort. While he could be sweet and romantic, we would never be cheesy like this. But the person did have good taste in flowers so throwing away the card, she put the flowers on their coffee table and went back to her previous seated position, Paris joined her and they continued to just sit like that until Rory was ready to talk. And although Paris had heard it all when she wasn't listening at her door, she nodded along with Rory's story and did her best to be the compassionate friend that Rory had always been for her.

-- -- -- -- --

Day two continued on much the same for Logan, Colin and Magnum, as known as Finn who had gone out and bought more pastel suits to more efficiently play his role. They made use of all the contacts they had in their iPhones, and Blackberrys. The only problem was that because they ran in the same circles, all of their contacts were the same, so when one contact came up with nothing, the other two didn't have a new one to try. By the end of the day there was only one name in their phonebooks they hadn't tried yet.

Listed under 'M', Mitchum Huntzberger's name had been skipped over on every pass through the list until it seemed that it was time that the last resort was needed. Resolving that he had dealt with enough rejection for the day, and that there wasn't any better way for him to start his day tomorrow than with a phone call to Mitchum, Logan called it an early night and headed to bed, dreading what the morning would bring.

Rory had, had an equally frustrating day. Today she realized for the first time how big a role Logan had come to play in her life. Last week he had spent every night helping her cram for a huge test when he could have easily gone out with his friends. She got the test back to today and he was the first person she thought of. She settled for a long conversation with her mom, where they both vented about their love lives. After Rory retold the story of what happened between her and Logan, Lorelei caught Rory up on everything that had been happening in the Hallow.

Lorelei's story was exactly what Rory needed, hearing Lorelei sound so happy with the way her life was going, and what little kid doesn't want their parents together and happy in the end. She was also appreciative, because while she knew her mom had strong opinions about the whole situation, she kept them in and just listened.

Shortly after that conversation another package was left on Rory's doorstep. This time it was a gift basket packed full with all the essentials for a movie night and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory as well as Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The note was simple this time, all it said was:

_I thought you might need this._

_YSA_

Rory took the abbreviation to mean 'Your Secret Admirer', and was even surer that it wasn't Logan because who in their right mind would use such a dumb abbreviation. Someone who thought they were better than they are, obviously.

-- -- -- -- --

Mitchum had been on cloud nine, or as happy as he could get, right up until two days ago, until that article came out. He and Christopher Hayden had work tirelessly to have those two meet up and get together and to have it all look like coincidence, and they'd be damned if someone tried to break up this match. But imagine his surprise when there was a message from his son asking for help, the same boy who wouldn't call him when he was stranded in Fiji. He and Chris had been planning on getting to the bottom of this, however from what he gathered it was now day three of the week, so they had to work fast.

Perhaps it was time to confess to Logan, actually that wouldn't be necessary. No use in getting the boy in an even bigger fit. Mitchum would just say that Chris is helping them because whoever had done this had hurt Rory and they wouldn't allow anyone to get away with it. And so Mitchum cancelled all of his plans for the next four days, something he had never done before. Placing phone calls to Chris and then to Logan, they were all going to meet in his office then carry out the next plan of attack.

Chris was sitting in front of Mitchum's desk waiting for Logan to arrive, while Mitchum was on the phone trying to get to the person who wrote the article for People magazine, while Chris was fighting with People Magazine's legal team about source confidentiality. They were both preoccupied until Logan, Colin, and Magnum walked in. While Logan and Colin had both gotten used to the Aussie's new look, Chris' and Mitchum's jaws both dropped when he walked in. Once they got past Finn's new look, they got down to business, however they got very little information. The author of the article really believed they had been talking to the actual Logan Huntzberger for that article, and could only offer apologies, but not a name.

The day ended with all the men agreeing that Mitchum and Chris would keep working on it, and all parties would keep in touch. It wasn't the picture perfect way for father to meet daughter's boyfriend, but Chris had developed respect for the boy working so gallantly working for his daughter's heart, so that made Logan okay in his book.

Rory's secret admirer had seemed to sense her distress and had sent her an aroma therapy kit today. The lavender and chamomile scents were wafting through the room when Paris came in, she had every intention of voicing her concerns about Tristan and this article and the secret admirer, but seeing Rory seemingly at peace Paris decided that it could wait just a little bit more.

-- -- -- -- --

Days four, five, and six came and left with the same disappointments as had the previous three days. Even Finn had given up on his costume, sensing that this situation was much more serious now than it had been in the beginning. Over the past two days Chris and Mitchum and threw around their weight to get to the bottom of this entire situation, but even they were coming up with dead ends. Colin and Finn had been splitting their time between their detective work, and trying to keep Logan in high spirits, something that could have been a full time job. By the end of night six the trio had resigned themselves to the fact that they probably couldn't find who did this and were writing Logan a hell of a monologue that would hopefully keep him with Rory.

Rory's secret admirer had been delivering gifts daily, something she appreciated but took lightly, with a grain of salt. Paris also had kept little post-it notes for Rory everywhere saying that she had something important to tell her but their schedules never lined up, so the two where never home at the same times, or one was asleep when the other came home, or left for the day. It would be an understatement to say that Rory wasn't concerned that everything wouldn't work out. But no matter how much she just wanted to run up to Logan and take him back and trust him completely again, her mother and both grandma Francine, and Emily, and all taught her to be a strong women, and if she had to continue on without Logan, it would hurt but she would make it, she'd have to.

-- -- -- -- -- --

On day seven Finn was out and about especially early. He was gathering supplies for either a congratulatory party if they stayed together or a it-will-all-be-okay party if things didn't go over well. Taking the long way back to his dorm with a detour that went by Rory's building, Finn took a break on the bench close to Rory and Paris' door and thought over the past week. They couldn't have done anything more, but it felt like there was so much more that needed to be done.

Finn was sitting peacefully and contemplating everything when a blond pacing not too far away from him caught his attention. The man looked extremely familiar, after a few moments Finn placed that face as one Tristan DuGrey. Upon further inspection, or creeping, or stalking, however you want to put it, Finn was roughly three feet away and listening to Tristan's mutterings, they went something like this:

"Rory I'm sorry I hurt you…we can be together now…don't you see he doesn't love you…I love you…please Rory please."

It seemed that he was rehearsing what he planned to say to Rory, and Finn wasn't a stupid as one would think so he was able to piece it all together. A surprising feat considering he was sober, and he's known for doing his best thinking slightly tipsy. And for the only time that you or I will ever hear of, Finn abandoned the bags of alcohol and ran as fast as he could to his dorm. He had a relationship to save.

Panting for breath when he entered the dorm he was barely able to huff out the words, "Set up…Rory's ex…Tristan…go now", but the message seemed to get across as before long Logan was sprinting in the direction Finn had just come from.

Rounding the corner Logan caught a glimpse of a blond head knocking on Rory's door, and headed for Rory's window which he knew she kept open.

Rory's secret admirer had been leaving presents at the same time everyday so when there was a knock at the door she wasn't surprised, she was surprised however by who was on the other side of that door. Speechless she opened it wider and allowed him to come in, so it turns out her secret admirer was someone she knew. Huh? A loud crash was heard before he could say anything and both Rory and her secret admirer looked into her room to see Logan pulling himself off the floor and her bookcase knocked over.

And so Rory found herself between Tristan and Logan and suddenly all the pieces seemed to fit.

-- -- -- -- -- -

Sorry about the wait, I know I promised it sooner, but the lines of communication between myself and my beta were being weird, so while this has been written for two weeks I haven't posted it yet. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to post the next as fast as I can. Please review!


	8. When It All Comes To An End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…everything belongs to ASP, not me.

**Dating My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 8: When It All Comes To An End**

_Rory's secret admirer had been leaving presents at the same time everyday so when there was a knock at the door she wasn't surprised, she was surprised however by who was on the other side of that door. Speechless she opened it wider and allowed him to come in, so it turns out her secret admirer was someone she knew. Huh? A loud crash was heard before he could say anything and both Rory and her secret admirer looked into her room to see Logan pulling himself off the floor and her bookcase knocked over._

_And so Rory found herself between Tristan and Logan and suddenly all the pieces seemed to fit._

It was all starting to make sense.

The first person Tristan gave an interview to when they broke up was People magazine. Tristan loved throwing his name around to get things not matter what it was, granted Logan could do quite a bit of the same, but he would never flex his influence over something his father owned.

Although because his father owned it, that would have made it easier for him to do. BUT, because his father owned it and Logan hates anything to do with his father, which makes him more likely to not give such a juicy story to a magazine that would benefit his dad.

However, all the pictures she's seen of Tristan and his fiancée they look very lovey-dovey. Of course so did she and him right up until their break-up, well she had thought they were happy but if she really thought about it they really weren't. At least she wasn't.

Huh, nice that all these thoughts are coming to her now. Doesn't matter that she spent a week antagonizing over this whole ordeal. But that really can't be held against her, she didn't know Tristan was involved until, oh, about five minutes ago.

Looking at her watch to calculate that time, Rory also realized that she had left the two standing there staring at her, as she stared off into space for the past, now six minutes.

"Rory…" They both started.

"Stop. Just everyone stop. Tristan, go sit over there." Rory pointed at a slightly uncomfortable chair by the door, for two reasons. One, because if he had put her through this whole mess he deserved to be slightly uncomfortable, and two, because she still wasn't very happy with him and a chair closer to the door made it easier for her to kick him out. If needed, of course.

"And Logan, you just go over there." As much as she wanted to make up for the week she had to be without him, she still didn't know the truth so he needed to sit far away, far, far, away.

"Now I don't want either of you to talk." When both boys opened their mouths to protest, Rory quickly silenced them. "No, I need to think, and you two both need to just be quiet. I'm sure you both will make both sides of your story known, but right now I just need quiet."

While Rory took a seat on the couch, directly between the two, and thought this all over, she wasn't completely oblivious to the glares the two were sending each other. Logan might even have made the hand motion that he was going to strangle Tristan, and Tristan definitely responded with a hand gesture that was so far past inappropriate you wouldn't believe. The fight continued but Rory blocked it out and sent a silent pray to whoever was up there that a third party would come and shine some light on the situation.

If only someone who knew the whole truth, or two people who both knew half the truth and were able to piece it together. If only…

-- -- -- -- --

"Paris! Paris" Finn ran into the library. Why were people shushing him? Didn't they love his accent? Everyone loves his accent. So this is what a library looks like, there are a lot of girls here. Maybe he'd come here for a change of pace next time he decided the LDB was too much of an incestuous group. He could find his very own Reporter Girl, although that might involve a commitment, and why should he take his wonderful self off the market. But that was all besides the point, right now he had to find Paris, and get the heck out of this library it was making his thoughts go places he wasn't quite sure he liked.

All right, so if he were an uptight, anal-retentive blonde where would he be, where would he be? Before he could finish his thought, or scream "Paris!" again a hand shot out and pulled him between the stacks. Another hand popped up and covered his mouth and muffled a very, what I assure you, would be a very masculine scream.

"Shut up Finn. What are you doing looking for me, more importantly what are you doing in a library?!"

"No time to talk now, although you do look smashing in this angry-you-interrupted-my-studying mode, I will have to remember that for later. As we speak my comrade Logan is fighting for Reporter Girl's love and affection against that nasty, nasty Tristan. So I thought that you and I could-"

"Not now Finn we've got to go. What do you know about what Tristan did?"

At this point they were running towards the dorms and Finn was having a hard time keeping up with Paris, let alone being able to think and carry on a conversation at the same time. God, for a girl who spent so much time at the library she sure could move fast.

"Well this morning when I was picking up supplies for Logan's cheer-up party, or the celebratory party for Rory and Logan's relationship. I mean it depended on how the day went. So anyways…"

"To the point Finn, we don't have time for all that."

"Touchy aren't we? Well anyways he was rehearsing what he would say to her to win her over, about that everything he did was for them, and that she belonged with him and not Logan, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh god Finn, this is all my fault."

"I know I'm my brightest when the sun isn't up and I'm halfway into the bottle already, but even then I don't think I could follow your train of thought."

By this time they were at the door, but Finn needed to know the whole story before they went in.

"You see Tristan came to me before this all started. He explained the situation, or his version of it anyway. He said that things got out of hand at a party and one thing led to another, and he can't remember it happening. Ha! Fat chance. But the next morning he woke up next to an extra that claimed they slept together. Apparently he thought it would be okay to never tell Rory about it, that what Rory didn't know wouldn't hurt their relationship. But then she came to him about a month later and claimed she was pregnant."

"NO!" Finn gasped. This was better than the daytime soaps he managed to catch sometimes. It was, dare he say it, better than the Spanish novellas that he never understand but watched all the same. Their faces could be so expressive. Have you ever seen them? Doesn't matter what's going all you need to see is their faces. Wonderful stuff.

"YES! So anyways, he was raised in high society just like we all were and so he broke up with Rory and he and the girl got engaged. After she secured the ring and they set a wedding date, she claimed to have a miscarriage, but then Tristan found out she was never really pregnant to begin with."

Finn couldn't believe it. Hands down this was better than anything on the Soap Network.

"Yeah I know right! So then Tristan came here and talked to me, and I explained to him that Rory was happy and in a relationship. I thought I got the message across, but then he was all like 'I love her', and 'not going to let her go without a fight', and my personal favorite, 'we're meant to be together'. I thought it was just a passing thing, but I should have known with that look he gave me. I should have known! All those secret admirer presents, I had a feeling they were from him, but Rory and I have both been so busy I never got the chance to talk to her about it."

"Secret admirer?" Finn was suddenly concerned for his friend, well more concerned if that was even possible. Logan hadn't sent an presents that Finn was aware of, in fact Logan had been so concentrated on figuring this whole thing out he didn't think there was any type of contact between Rory and Logan this past week.

"Yup secret admirer, he sent all these really thoughtful gifts, and kept telling her to smile that it would get better, and it would all turn around soon enough. Oh, I should have found the time and told her. Why didn't I tell her?"

Finn took a near hysterical Paris into his arms and tried to calm the girl down. Unfortunately for him his parents hadn't given the proper tools to be able to comfort people. Take his father for example, whenever Finn was upset his father would dress up in drag and reenact scenes from the movie _Too Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar_. Hmm, and people wonder where he got it from.

-- -- -- --

The three occupants of the room on the other side of the door were just staring at in shock, wonder, and just plain general confusion.

For Tristan this could go either way, his future was completely up in the air at the moment. Rory would either acknowledge how much he did to get her back, or she could dwell on the small fact that it's slightly possible that he could have cheated on her and that small article in People. But he was hoping it was the former.

Logan sat on the opposite side of the room sweating like a hot mess. Rory knows how much he cares for her, and Tristan sounded like a real scumbag. But he did send her thoughtful secret admirer gifts, granted Rory couldn't be bought, but…

Who knows how this was going to go.

Rory sat on the couch with her head cocked to the side. This was all interested information, and she wasn't going to lie, being in this spot was kind of a power trip. Alas, it was time to make a decision. This was her happiness and very likely it would lead to be her future. Perhaps it was time that she stopped letting her mind lead, and listened to her heart.

And there it was, the answer was clear. Turns out that her head was confused but her heart knew exactly what it wanted. Well maybe her head wasn't _all_ that confused.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Rory looked out over the crowd and onto the dance floor. The couple's happiness was contagious and she couldn't have been happier for them.

Her mom and dad had finally gotten their act together, but in true Lorelei and Christopher fashion nothing could be done easily. It took a lot of fights and some tears, most of them Chris', but they got here. Deep down Rory knew her mom had always belonged with her dad. Luke had been good for her but her mom's smile was never quite has bright as when Chris was the one to put it on her face.

She and Luke were still friends though; in fact he was here today, with his new girlfriend. They were good together, she was outdoorsy, a real health nut, preferred tea over coffee, and Luke wasn't worried that April would like her more than him.

Rory felt the same way about her fiancé as her mom did about her dad. Others had made her happy, but her smile was more alive when he had induced it. That's how she knew that she had made the right decision, she would always love them both, but she was only in love with one of them.

Arms snaked around her waist and Rory couldn't help but think, 'speak of the devil'.

"Penny for you thoughts?"

"Do you think we'll be this happy at our wedding?" Their wedding was in another month and during the whole ceremony Rory had been comparing what was happening today to her wedding, which hadn't even happened yet. Her groom-to-be had been amazing though, so while she may have been a tad bit worried, deep down she knew that her life was going to be perfect, and her groom couldn't agree more.

"Without a doubt."

And that's all she needed to hear. She made the right choice, her heart and her head were finally in agreement and she was at peace.

Spinning around in his arms, Rory slid her hands into his blond hair and claimed his lips with hers.

Oh no doubt, she made the right choice.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Paris flicked off the light and slowly crept out of the room. Looking back on that fateful day outside her dorm room, turns out that day wasn't only a life-changing day for Rory, but for herself as well. Believe it or not Finn really isn't as annoying as she had thought, and Doyle really is more annoying that she thought.

Which brings her to where she is today, creeping out of the bedroom where her sleeping godchildren lay. Rory and her husband had named Paris and her husband, Finn, godparents, and now Paris and Finn were planning on returning the favor. That's right Paris Gellar who still had the claim to fame as being the most frightening girl to grace the halls of Chilton, was practicing to exercise her maternal instinct because in five months she and Finn were going to have their own little bundle of joy.

Thank god she was only having one, after volunteering to babysit for Rory's twin two-year-olds, Paris had decided that one was more than enough.

Luckily Paris knew just the story to get the little hellions to sleep. Little Nate and Ella loved to hear the story about how their parents got together and who better to tell it than Paris.

I mean really don't you agree that the story of how Logan Huntzberger married his celeb crush, Lorelei 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden (now Huntzberger), is just the perfect bedtime story?

And really, who better to tell the story than the girl who's voice is about three times louder that others and was able to give Rory the true story, ultimately leading Rory to her choice.

So that is also how Paris ended up as the babysitter for the night. Because Rory and Logan claim that Paris and Finn did such a good job keeping them together, she and Finn would have the delightful job of babysitting Nate and Ella Huntzberger, while their parents celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary.

As for Tristan, well after Rory sent him packing, but not without Logan giving him a nice farewell gift of a black eye and fat lip, he headed back to the Carolinas to shoot his show and get with his extra. Halfway through filming the next season the show was cancelled, and Tristan was unable to make and acting comeback. He thought that he could return to the family business but with no college degree, his father retired and sold the law firm to none other than the Hayden Family Firm, co-owned and operated by Chris Hayden and his lovely daughter Rory Huntzberger. And as for his extra, well she ran off the next blond actor that came her way.

-- -- THE END -- --

A big thank you to my wonderful beta MAC-and-ACE, without your help I'm not sure this story ever would have been finished. Also a huge thank you to all my readers who have stuck with me, and to everyone who has reviewed both "Meeting My Celeb Crush" and "Dating My Celeb Crush".


End file.
